Digno de su nombre
by Thaly Black
Summary: Bautizado en honor a los dos hombres más importantes en la vida de su padre. Nombres de Merodeadores. Un nuevo Merodeador. Porque no solo lo lleva en el nombre. Lo lleva en la sangre. Y, claro está, será digno de ella. Spoilers Deathly Hallows
1. Impaciencia

**Disclaimer:**_ No me pertenecen. Solo quiero cultivarlo y divertirnos._

_ Sé que no tengo perdón de Merlín, pero¿qué queréis que haga? me acabo de enamorar, de nuevo... así que no me exijáis cordura, por favor... Todo empezó cuando Zory, esto va para ella, que me pasó un link y descubrí que el hijo mayor de Harry Potter se llama James Sirius Potter... Creo que todos sabréis el porqué de mi amor a primera vista con el chico... y si no, pus... en fin..._

_Esto va también para **Dryadeh**, que aun que no nos conozcamos mucho, ni tengamos confis y eso... jous, pos que está de cumple, y le dedico este capi para regalarle algo, que lo que importa es el detalle, aun que no sea ni mitad de bueno de lo que ella se merece. Por dos motivos. Porque es su happy!cumple, y se lo merece, aun que solo sea por ello. Y porque todo lo que escribe, me llega al alma. Felicidades, nena!! Que te regalen muchos sexyy!Cedric!!xD _

_Ese muchachote tiene la mezcla perfecta. Sangre de Weasley (esos sexy!twins), sangre de Merodeador (sexy!James) y sangre de Evans (ohmala!Lily) a parte, el nombre (Seexy!Sirius) me mató... así que... esto se va a convertir en una serie de drabbles sobre James Sirius Potter (L) (mi nuevo platonismo) sobre su vida, como gamberro irremediable y como digno nieto de un Merodeador._

* * *

**Impaciencia **

Caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo, sintiendo las constantes miradas de Ron sobre su nuca, mientras, en su impaciencia, no podía parar quieto.

Harry había enfrentado muchas, muchas cosas en su vida. Había estado a punto de morir en incontables ocasiones. Joder. Si incluso ha muerto una vez…

Y pese a todo, Harry no estaba preparado para afrontar la espera que suponía el sentarse ante la puerta, mientras Ginny traía a su primer hijo al mundo.

Un pedacito de ambos. Una cosita pequeña que formaba parte de él. De ella. De ambos. Que llevaba su sangre, que era suyo. Su hijo. Su primer hijo.

Justo en aquellos momentos, en los que, cada vez faltaba menos para convertirse en padre, echaba de menos al suyo. El poder preguntarle todas sus dudas, el tenerlo apoyándolo.

Sabía que James Potter, dondequiera que estuviese, estaría abrazando a Lily, su Lily; y ambos, eternamente jóvenes, sonreirían enternecidos cuando naciese su nieto.

-Harry, cálmate-dijo la voz de Ron.-No vas a lograr nada… solo ponerte más nervioso.

El chico de ojos verdes miró a su mejor amigo. Estaba tanto o más pálido que él. Su hijo no era su primer sobrino, pero, era la primera vez que su hermana pasaba por la sala de partos.

Y _él_ le pedía que se relajase. Él. Que había estropeado dos pajaritas, debido a los nervios antes de su boda con Hermione.

Hermione. Era sorprendente el cambio que había operado en Ron. Ahora, a veces, parecía casi un hombre con todas las de la ley.

Ni ella ni Molly ni Fleur, ni Angelina estaban allí. Estaban en la cafetería del hospital, porque a la señora Weasley le había dado un ataque de ansiedad, al habérsele prohibido ver y asistir a su hija durante el parto.

_"Yo traje al mundo a siete niños…¡Siete¡No me puede prohibir ayudar en esto a mi hija, jovencito!_

Pero, obviamente, el médico pudo prohibírselo, y se lo prohibió.

Llevaban allí ya unas buenas siete horas, y había pasado la medianoche del 26 al 27 de marzo. Harry ya no sabía qué hacer. Había caminado tanto por aquel pasillo que ya se sabía todos los motivos de las losas del suelo, de memoria. Necesitaba saber que Ginny estaba bien. Que su niño estaba bien.

Se dejó caer en el asiento, derrotado y enterró los dedos en su pelo revuelto y negro. Se preguntaba si su padre había estado nervioso cuando él nació, sin saber que Sirius casi tiene que molerlo a golpes para que se mantuviese quieto en el pasillo y no se colase en la sala de partos para socorrer a su Lily.

-¿Harry Potter?-preguntó una voz femenina, haciendo que casi perdiese el equilibrio del bote que pegó cuando se levantó.

-Soy yo.-dijo acercándose a toda velocidad, notando como Ron, a su espalda, daba dos enormes zancadas y se acercaba también.

-Ha sido un parto complicado. Pero salió todo bien. Su esposa está descansando ahora, pero si quiere pasar a verla…

Harry no esperó a que la enfermera terminase de hablar, la dejó con Ron y la palabra en la boca, y entró en la habitación, donde, pálida y sudorosa, Ginny yacía en la cama, con el pelo rojo como el fuego, desparramado a su alrededor, envuelta en sábanas blancas y verdosas.

Sonrió, como un ángel, cuando lo vio llegar y alzó una mano, que Harry tomó entre las suyas, antes de acercarse a ella y darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Como si acabase de jugar un partido de Quidditch con siete bludgers bajo una tormenta-dijo ella con una sonrisa.-Pero sobreviviré.-suspiró.-Tu hijo fue demasiado complicado de traer al mundo, Harry Potter.

Harry sonrió y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó luego, con suavidad.

-Lo están limpiando y poniendo guapo, para que su padre lo conozca-dijo con cansancio.

Aun no había terminado de hablar, cuando una enfermera, distinta a la que Harry había dejado con la palabra en la boca, entró en la estancia, con un pequeño bultito en brazos, envuelto en mantitas blancas y azules, y lo depositó, primorosamente en brazos de Ginny, cuya sonrisa se ensanchó hasta límites insospechados.

-¿A que es precioso?-preguntó luego a Harry, con un hilo de voz.

Harry miró a su hijo, su primer hijo, su hijo, embelesado. Era pequeño, muy pequeño, y tenía una mata de indómito pelo negro, y los ojitos, ya abiertos, oscuros. Era idéntico al bebé que veía en las fotos que había conseguido, de su infancia. Era como él. Y como su padre.

-¿Has pensado en algún nombre?-preguntó a Ginny acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

-No, prefiero que lo elijas tú.-dijo con dulzura.-Al fin y al cabo, yo ya trabajé bastante por hoy.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa. Aquel bebé era un regalo para él. Y para su padre. Por algo había nacido el día de su cuarenta y cinco aniversario, dondequiera que estuviese.

Miró el cielo, tormentoso aquella noche, y suspiró. Sus padres, en algún cielo, lloraban de emoción. Habían tenido un nieto. Y seguramente Sirius, el que había sido como un padre para él, les llamaría blandengues por llorar como críos por haber tenido un nieto.

-Se llamará James. James Sirius Potter-dijo en voz lenta, solemne.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, conforme.

James. El pequeño James, había dado problemas para nacer. Problemático. Lo llevaba en los genes. Era un Potter. Con una gotita muy pequeña de Black, heredada de su bisabuela paterna. Era la reencarnación de los dos merodeadores más revoltosos.

Digno de su nombre. Digno de su sangre. Digno de su legado.

James Sirius Potter.

Digno nieto de un Merodeador.

* * *

_Hola a todos!! Como podéis ver, el pequeño Jimmy ha sido complicado hasta para nacer, logrando que su padre (oh!Harry) perdiese la paciencia, incluso (creo que Harry me ha quedado muy James... pero no pude evitarlo. Es la primera vez que uso estos personajes, así que, a ver lo que sale._

_En cuanto a la criatura... pues, no sé, pero creo que será una mezcla de James&Sirius (para hacer honor a su nombre) con Fred&George&Ginny (si es que lo valen!!) Y nada, que esto no tendrá ningún tipo de correlación, que serán viñetas independientes, y de diversas longitudes. _

_Esta, por ser la primera, la más larga que tengo prevista._

_Porque hará honor a su nombre. Porque será su digno nieto. James Sirius Potter (L)_

_Espero que os guste!! Besitos a todos con sabor a Merodeadores!! Se os quiere mucho!! Gracias por leerme!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	2. Tradición

**Disclaimer:**_Sigue sin pertenecerme, pero es tan absolutamente mono que no he podido evitar enamorarme de él. No me lucraré, porque yo por esto (como por muchas otras cosas) no cobro un céntimo._

_Muchísimas gracias a Zory, Sonia, Phooka, Dryadeh, MissHP, sel, clau malfoy, Lía Lerena, Nicole Daidouji, Aury, MTBlack, Juu, Piofa, maiteginevra y marina66 por los reviews en el drabble anterior. De verdad, os prometo que jamás había tenido tantos en un primer capítulo. Y aun encima al ser en un fic como este, que es tan especial para mi, me emocioné._

_Este drabble, que me salió irremediablemente largo, trata sobre la llegada de JameSi a Hogwarts, y se lo dedico a Piofa, porque ella me ha metido miedo en el cuerpo con este capítulo. Y ella sabe porqué. xD_

_APB Productions presenta…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tradición**

Él no es como el resto de los niños y lo sabe. A él no le basta con mirar y preguntar. Él tiene que mirar, tocar, preguntar, y, sobre todo, entender. La curiosidad es lo que lo hace ser quien es.

Su madre se ríe a menudo, diciendo que si no fuese curioso no sería digno hijo de su padre. Y, aun que ni la propia Ginny lo sepa. Si James no fuese curioso, no llevaría en sus venas sangre de Merodeador.

Por eso, en aquel momento, justo al bajar del Expreso, cuando puede, por primera vez, ver el castillo de Hogwarts, siente un nudo en el pecho. Un nudo que va más allá de todo nerviosismo o emoción.

Sabe que Hogwarts significa libertad. Estar lejos de sus padres, de su vigilancia. Significa, también, escaparse a hurtadillas del dormitorio por las noches, a explorar pasillos que jamás hayan sido pisados, sin saber que su abuelo, antes que él, los recorrió todos bajo una capa de invisibilidad. Significa travesuras, significa secretos, significa mil risas, pero, ante todo, significa libertad.

Significa hacerse mayor.

Por eso, porque, nada más asomar su revuelto pelo negro fuera del tren, se siente diecicientos años mayor que un segundo atrás; una sonrisa, esa sonrisa, gamberra y retorcida que no anuncia nada bueno, surca su rostro.

No sabe, pero intuye, que su abuelo, ese del que tanto le habló su padre, ese que fue tan valiente, se sintió exactamente igual cuando vio Hogwarts por primera vez.

Y salta, salvaje, hacia su libertad, dejando atrás el tren, la vía de acceso a casa, al chocolate caliente de la abuela Molly, a los abrazos de su madre cuando no puede dormir, y a ver a su padre dar vueltas con la escoba los domingos por la tarde.

Porque delante de él, tiene la promesa de siete años de diversión. Y su curiosidad, algo innato, lo envalentona y lo lleva a ser el primero en la fila hacia el embarcadero.

Su tío Ron le habló del calamar gigante, y le dijo que, seguramente se lo comería, porque se alimentaba de niños revoltosos. Luego la tía Hermione lo había mirado con censura y le había dicho que en realidad el calamar es inofensivo.

Hagrid es gigantesco. Ha oído hablar muchas, muchísimas veces de él, porque siempre aparece en las batallitas que cuentan su padre y su tío, de su tiempo de colegio. Realmente, estaban siempre metidos en problemas, así que James no espera que le riñan demasiado por disfrutar de su recién adquirida libertad.

Constata que su tío Ron era un mentiroso, cuando, ante la aterrada mirada de un compañero de embarcación, mete la mano bajo el agua y deja caer un par de ranas de chocolate. Si la tía Hermione tiene razón (y a él le consta que siempre la tiene), el pobre calamar debe pasar mucha hambre.

Su sonrisa se vuelve salvajemente traviesa conforme van subiendo los escalones, y llegan a las puertas de roble.

Allí está el profesor Flitwick, un hombre muy, muy bajito, para, en su función de subdirector, llevarlos a una pequeña sala.

Por el camino, James mira todo a su alrededor. Siendo plenamente consciente de que su padre, y su abuelo antes que él, sintieron esa misma sensación en el estómago. Esa sensación de que espera algo grande más arriba de esa escalinata de mármol, algo maravilloso tras las puertas de las que salen sonido de risas y conversaciones.

No puede, ni realmente quiere, reprimir la sonrisa que se le escapa cuando el diminuto profesor se pone en pie encima de una silla, para lograr, de esa forma, ser más alto que niños de once años, y se aclara la garganta.

-Sois una nueva promoción de pequeños magos, que en breves momentos pasaréis a formar parte de Hogwarts en pleno derecho, para descubrir los secretos que este castillo encierra.-dice, con voz de pito, logrando que en el interior de James, un extraño sentimiento, entre en ebullición y lo emocione. Mucho.

Él quiere descubrir todos los secretos de Hogwarts. Quiere recorrerlo entero. Quiere entenderlo.

Quiere preguntar qué secretos esconde, pero no lo hace. Porque prefiere descubrirlos él mismo, por las noches en los pasillos.

El profesor carraspea graciosamente, y los precede por el pasillo, guiándolos por el vestíbulo, antes de hacerles entrar en el Gran Comedor.

James no puede evitarlo. Por inercia, de haberles oído hablar tanto a sus padres y a sus tíos, lleva la vista al cielo encantado, y lo ve lleno de nubes, entre los cientos de velas que flotan entre las cabezas de la gente, y que se apartan, mágicamente, cada vez que se interponen en el camino de algo.

Por primera vez, siente la magia. Pese a haber destrozado cosas de forma accidental, desde que era pequeño, cuando se enfadaba. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, la siente por primera vez. Una magia centenaria. Que vibra en las paredes, y se oculta en lugares oscuros, a la espera de que alguien, de que él, vaya a descubrirla.

Los colocan en una hilera en la tarima de los profesores, y, por inercia, porque todos lo hacen, el también se fija en el viejo sobrero raído que descansa sobre un taburete.

Sabe que es el Sombrero Seleccionador. El sobrero que le entregó la espada de Godric Gryffindor a su padre para que salvase a su madre y matase a un basilisco. Y que entregó a Neville, un buen amigo de su padre, esa misma espada, para aniquilar a una serpiente. Al parecer, a ese sombrero le encanta entregar esa espada, y a esa espada le encanta matar serpientes.

No puede reprimir un escalofrío de regocijo ante ese hecho. No le gustan demasiado las serpientes.

El sombrero canta. Pero él no le presta demasiada atención, ya que está demasiado ocupado mirando a su prima Victorie, que habla con una chica morena y mueve mucho las manos.

Y empieza la selección. Los niños van pasando ante él, poco a poco, con nerviosismo, y el sombrero los va repartiendo entre las cuatro casas.

Sabe que no debe estar nervioso. Sus padres estuvieron en Gryffindor. Todos sus tíos. Sus cuatro abuelos. Su familia, toda su sangre mágica había estado en la casa de los leones, desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Por eso, cuando el diminuto profesor dice su nombre _James Sirius Potter_, lo último que nota, antes de avanzar con decisión hacia el taburete y esperar a que el pequeño hombrecillo se suba a la banqueta para ponerle el sombrero, es como la directora, la anciana Minerva McGonagall, una mujer de sobrada valentía, que lideró la defensa de Hogwarts la noche en que murió su tío Fred, estrecha los ojos, como si acabase de reconocer a alguien.

Y James se sume en la oscuridad del sombrero, sin saber que la anciana profesora acaba de reconocer en él a una de las personas que más dolores de cabeza le dio durante su carrera como docente.

"_Vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí?"_ La voz del sombrero resuena en su cabeza como si estuviese hablándole dentro de ella. _"Parece que toda tu herencia apunta a un lugar, muchacho. Pero hay un pequeño resquicio de sangre en tus venas, que pertenece a la casa de Salazar"_ James se sienta envarado. ¿Tiene sangre Slytherin? _"Si, muchacho, si. La abuela de tu padre perteneció a la noble casa de Slytherin, y sin embargo hizo el bien. No deberías tener prejuicios, muchacho, pues eso nos llevó una vez ya a la ruina."_

"_Yo no quiero ir a Slytherin" _piensa James con todas sus fuerzas._"Solo quiero conocer el castillo, descubrir sus secretos…"_

"_Tienes valor"_ rezonga el sombrero en su cabeza. _"De hecho, veo que tienes también astucia. Y las ganas de saber no te son ajenas, así como el tesón" _El sombrero se mantiene en silencio. _"Pero veo en ti sangre de héroe, y alma de explorador, de gamberro, y de Merodeador" _James contiene la respiración. _"Y no podemos dejar a un Merodeador en otro sitio¿no crees? No podemos romper la tradición._

**GRYFFINDOR**"

James se levanta y corre hacia la mesa donde estaba su prima, derrapando a su lado y sentándose entre ella y la morena con la que hablaba.

-Hola, preciosa.-le dice a la amiga de su prima.-Me llamo James, James Potter-alza las cejas, de una forma que él considera sugerente, al tiempo que se revuelve el pelo.

La morena mira a Victorie antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Desde luego, Vic, tienes un primo muy gracioso-dice con suavidad. Pero su voz, que a James le parece preciosa, se ve interrumpida por la de McGonagall, que se pone en pie, y mira a sus alumnos con severidad desde detrás de sus gafas.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, alumnos. Es mi deber como directora explicaros que el Bosque Prohibido está, como su nombre indica, fuera de vuestra área permitida; al igual que los pasillos a partir de las siete y media de la tarde hasta tercer año, y a partir de las nueve para todos aquellos que no sean prefectos.-dice. Su voz, suena firme, pese a la edad.- Está, así mismo, prohibido bajar a las cocinas, ya que la comida se sirve únicamente en el Gran Comedor.-añade.-No se puede realizar magia en los pasillos, en los cuartos de baño o en los terrenos exceptuando alguna clase. El que infrinja alguna de estas normas, será seriamente castigado.-y sin decir nada más. Se sienta.

James esboza una media sonrisa, muy, muy gamberra. Todo está prohibido. Las cosas divertidas están prohibidas, y eso, al ser ilegal, es mucho. Mucho más divertido.

El James y el Sirius. El Merodeador que hay en él, se retuerce y se ríe salvaje.

Curiosidad y determinación a hacer cosas ilegales.

Siete años allí, libre.

Definitivamente. Va a ser una delicia.

Y es que, sin saberlo, seguirá los pasos de un Merodeador. Porque el sombrero lo dijo.

Alma de héroe. Corazón de Merodeador.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Hola!!_

_Espero que os haya gustado, porque, la verdad es que a mi, bastante. Vemos a JameSi siendo el mismo. Pero tengamos en cuenta que todavía es un niño. Cuando crezca un poco más. Si la criatura aun no está acostumbrada a usar sus tácticas de ligue, y hace lo que le cuenta el instinto. Lo que hacía su abuelo. xD Si es que tiene más de él que de su propio padre xD. Quiere estar en Gryffindor a toda costa, porque toda su familia lo estuvo. Ahí vemos su parte Weasley, y más adelante, en su afán de competitividad, veremos a Ron y a James. _

_En fin… que eso, que si os gustó, o no, un review no hace daño._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme!! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Os quiero!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	3. Viento

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que salen en este drabble no me pertenecen. Tal vez solo Daniel Sloper, que, si os fijáis, se apellida igual que uno de los golpeadores que van al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor tras la marcha de los gemelos, según creo recordar… No hago esto con ánimo de lucro y todo eso…_

_Muchísisisimas gracias a clau malfoy, Narcisa Snape, ivenus-valens, Zory, Sarah Alya Black, Wynn.91, Juu, Piofa, Oo-LaVenDeR-oO,GinnyWgPr, maiteginevra, MTBlack, Nicole Daidouji, sel, Sonia, InfallibleGirl, Piofa(again), lira21 y Pauly por los reviews. Sois amor!!_

_Este drabble nos narra la primera clase de vuelo de JameSi. Espero que os guste!!_

_APB Productions presenta…_

_------------------------------------------------_

**Viento**

Los alumnos de Primer Año en Hogwarts tienen su primera clase de Vuelo a las dos semanas de empezar el curso. Y James la espera, impaciente.

Ha visto volar a su padre miles de veces, las tardes de los domingos, cuando cogía la escoba, y ante la mirada de sus hijos, al menos de Lily y suya, se ponía a hacer piruetas.

A Albus nunca le ha llamado demasiado la atención el Quidditch, ni volar. Y eso es algo que James no alcanza a entender.

Su mayor sueño, es jugar al Quidditch. Ser golpeador.

Pese a que su padre fuese buscador y su madre cazadora (y muy buena, por cierto; ya que, desde que dejó las Holyhead's no se pierde ni un partido, y le obliga a ir con ella. Su tío Ron dice que como no sea de los Chuddley Cannons lo dejará sin regalo de pascua, pero le da igual), él necesita ser golpeador. Sus tíos lo fueron, al menos, el tío George, y su gemelo Fred, del que el tío les habla a él y a sus hermanos los domingos a la hora de la comida, levantando miradas homicidas por parte de la abuela Molly.

Su tío George y el tío Fred, _que Merlín lo tenga en su mágica gloria_, eran unos gamberros de cuidado; y la abuela Molly teme que eso influya en sus nietos. Como ella dice, _con una generación de trastos por familia, llega y sobra_. Sin entender, que James _necesita_ oír más cosas.

Por eso, cuando llega la primera clase de vuelo, James Sirius Potter, alias _culo inquieto_ (y, según les ha oído comentar a las "pervertidas" de Cuarto Año, _menudo culo para ser de Primero_), está que no cabe en su propio cuerpo, de la emoción.

Y allí está, alineado entre sus compañeros de Gryffindor (con uno de sus nuevos amigos, Daniel Sloper), al lado de una escoba con las ramitas dobladas en todos los sentidos posibles.

Tiene esa sensación en el estómago, que lo ha acompañado desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Esa sensación que nos aprieta con fuerza, cada vez que somos conscientes de que algo grande está a punto de pasar.

Y James lo nota. Nota que está a punto de, en cierto modo, hacerse mayor.

La profesora de vuelo, se coloca al frente de la hilera de alumnos, algunos nerviosos, otros ansiosos, y empieza a dar órdenes de forma concisa y autoritaria.

-Todo el mundo al lado izquierdo de su escoba.-dice. Su voz es clara y James, sintiendo como la sensación de su estómago se expande por todo su tórax, y toma aire con fuerza.-Extended la mano derecha, y decid ¡arriba!-añade la profesora, con autoridad.

James siente como la sonrisa se le expande por el rostro y carraspea, con una mezcla entre la arrogancia y la emoción. Sabe que va a hacerlo bien. Obviamente.

-Arriba-dice luego, y casi se le escapa una carcajada salvaje, cuando, antes que la de ninguno, la escoba se levanta hacia su mano.

Agarra el palo de la escoba con fuerza, y siente como algo vibra. No sabe si es la escoba, o su propia sangre en las venas. Lo único que sabe, es que _necesita_ sentirlo. Como una especie de anticipación o reminiscencia de un alma, de una vida anterior. _Quiere_ sentir el viento entre el pelo, aun sin saber si le gusta. Aun que _sabe_ que le va a gustar.

-Pasad la pierna izquierda sobre la escoba, y, cuando suene el silbato, pegaréis una patada al suelo, y, tras eso, ascenderéis dos metros, como mucho, y luego descenderéis suavemente, hasta que los pies os rocen el suelo.-dice la profesora con voz autoritaria.

James pasa la pierna sobre la escoba, y la agarra con fuerza, con las dos manos, sintiendo como vibra, cada vez con más intensidad. No sabe si es la escoba o sus propias manos, emocionadas. Solo sabe que se aproxima algo increíble. Y quiere sentirlo.

Suena el silbato, y pega una patada al suelo, antes de salir disparado, cortando el aire con su cabellera revuelta.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, se siente libre. Se siente, bien. Siente que ha nacido para eso.

Vuela.

Y siente el viento azotándole el rostro, revolviéndole más aún el pelo, haciendo que le lagrimeen los ojos.

Se siente cómodo, más cómodo de lo que se ha sentido nunca. Esa sensación de ser uno con el aire, de que la escoba forma parte de su cuerpo, cala en lo más hondo de si mismo. Y su subconsciente entiende, pese a que él no se da cuenta, al menos, no todavía, que volar, ser parte del viento, es algo que lleva en las venas.

Porque cuarenta y cinco años atrás, un niño, que, al contrario que él, llevaba gafas, pero que, por lo demás, era su vivo retrato, sintió lo que era subirse a una escoba, y creyó haber nacido para ello.

Porque veinticinco años atrás, un niño marcado por un destino aciago, se convirtió en el buscador más joven del siglo, sintiendo que aquello era parte de él.

Porque los Potter, llevan "volar" impreso en el alma.

James Sirius Potter, siente que ha nacido para eso.

---------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!!! Espero que os haya gustado. JameSi montando en escoba. Siente que ha nacido para ello, básicamente porque lo lleva en la sangre. James adoraba volar. Harry adora volar. Ginny estuvo en las Holyhead's Harpyes, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fred y George. Este chico, francamente, no tiene escapatoria genética al mal de la escoba xDDDD_

_Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado, y eso. Para la próxima veremos a nuestra criaturita y sus tácticas de ligoteo (animaliko)._

_Besitos!!! Y gracias por leerme!!! Os adoro!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	4. Sonrisa

**Disclaimer: **_Sigue sin ser mío. Pero de sueños también se vive… xD_

_Muchas. Muchas. Muchísimas gracias a Wynn.91, Zory, Juu, JOr, fenixplateado, Katurra, Piofa, Oo-LaVenDeR-oO, clau-malfoy, maiteginevra, ingridsilla, Sonia, chukii, MTBlack, sol potter black, Nicole Daidouji, ColibriBlack, laura marina lovegood y sel por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_En este capítulo veremos a JameSi con sus tácticas de ligue. Sentaos y acomodaos, chicas, porque este chico promete xD_

_APB Productions presenta…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

**Sonrisa**

James sabe que las cosas cambian. O, al menos, que tienen esa tendencia innata a ir, generalmente a mejor, conforme pasa el tiempo y nos acostumbramos.

O al menos, eso cree él, porque, lo que su primer día de curso había resultado una sonrisa al tiempo que se revolvía el pelo, que tan solo había logrado que la amiga de su prima Victorie se riese de él, ahora se ha convertido en algo más. Un arma. Un instrumento que le da poder.

James sabe que él no es como Ted, que desprende _algo_ que enloquece a las chicas. Él dice que es porque su padre era licántropo, y eso se lleva en la sangre, y provoca que las chicas enloquezcan. James opina que es porque se puede convertir en su cantante o actor favorito, y hacer que se sientan, casi, obligadas a tener algo con él.

Él no es metamorfomago, ni tiene veintidós años y un piercing en la ceja, así que no _mola_ tanto como Teddy.

Tampoco es como su hermano Albus, que aun que tenga solo catorce años, es decir, uno menos que él, se las trae a todas de calle. James es consciente de que su hermano les da conversación. Una conversación inteligente, y ellas acaban sembrando besos por su cara, y luego haciéndolo callar metiéndole la lengua hasta la yugular.

James se burla de su hermano, diciéndole que las chicas se lanzan a su boca porque las aburre con su verborrea. Que no es cierto, y ambos lo saben, porque James daría todo lo que tiene (menos su escoba y su colección de revistas de chicas con poca ropa que le ha conseguido el tío George) por saber mantener una conversación con una chica.

No es que él no sepa hablar con las chicas, o hablar de temas serios. El único inconveniente que encuentra, es que él _necesita_ que las chicas se rían, que sonrían, que estallen en carcajadas por cada cosa que dice.

Tampoco es como Scorpius Malfoy, ese que tan amigo es de su hermano. Ese Slytherin las trae a todas locas. Es alzarles al ceja de una forma medianamente insinuante, o, con una mirada, y ya las tiene a todas en el bote.

Lo que James no sabe, es que él lo tiene mil, millones, eones de veces más fácil que todos ellos. Porque a las chicas les encantan los chicos que las saben escuchar, y, mucho más aquellos que están buenos a reventar, o los que, con una mirada, pueden suplir una noche de fantasías. Pero, por encima de todo, lo que adoran, es un chico que sea atento, que las haga reír, sonreír, y que las anime cuando están mal.

Y él hace eso y mucho más.

Porque él tiene un arma, la sabe usar, y es algo contra lo que nadie puede competir.

Cuando James Sirius Potter esboza una sonrisa, ladeada, en la que se entreven los dientes delanteros, mientras sus ojos brillan traviesos, y se revuelve el pelo (movimiento inconsciente que hace muy a menudo) si hay una chica cerca, cae muerta.

No es que las chicas sean fáciles de cazar. Es que él tiene ese encanto natural, y esa sonrisa, es capaz de diluir las conexiones neuronales de todas las chicas que la ven. Por eso desde que la descubrió y aprendió a usarla, de modo totalmente normal, su madre nunca lo castiga.

Y hoy quiere poner en práctica sus tácticas para ligar. Porque está cansado de ir detrás de Connie Finnigan, hija de un amigo de su padre, de la época del colegio, y está harto de esperar. Tiene que pasar a la acción.

Y lo va a hacer a la de ya.

A penas se habla con ella, pero tiene que intentarlo. Está en Séptimo, así que, cuando él empiece Sexto, para el año que viene, ella ya se habrá ido.

¿Que es mayor? Ya lo sabe, pero, qué puede hacer él, si le van más mayores.

Camina por el pasillo, con las piernas ligeramente arqueadas, y el pantalón, que le cae a la altura del culo, solo lo justo para dejar lugar a la imaginación sobre cómo será. El pelo, negro e indomable, le cae levemente sobre los ojos, castaños, y nota como la barba pica, queriendo salir de nuevo.

Es que James, desde que le ha salido barba, se siente todo un hombre.

Llega junto a ella, y esboza esa media sonrisa que hace que a todas les tiemblen las rodillas. Apoya la mano en la pared y la mira directo a los ojos. No está nervioso. No tiene por qué estarlo. Tiene todas las de ganar, y lo sabe.

Lo que no sabe, es que un chico, amigo de su abuelo, cuarenta y cinco años atrás, también estaba seguro de que tenía todas las de ganar. Y Sirius Black, obviamente, las tenía. Y esas cosas, a veces, van impresas en el nombre.

-Hola…-dice. Sabe que su voz suena un poco rara. Ronca a veces, aterciopelada otras.

-Hola, Potter-responde la chica. No está exactamente pidiendo aliento a gritos, pero tampoco tiene un tono de aburrimiento.

-¿Estás ocupada?-inquiere. Pelo revuelto, mordisqueo leve y suave del labio inferior.

-Depende de lo que quieras ofrecerme…-susurra, tentadora.

James pasa a la parte práctica del proceso. De repente le importa una mierda que tenga dos años más que él. Solo sabe que va a besarla. La agarra de la mano, y tira de ella, logrando pegarla a su cuerpo. Su otra mano vuela a su espalda, para mantenerla pegada a él, y la que antes la agarró, ahora está en su pelo, acariciándolo, al tiempo que su nariz se roza con la de Connie.

-Esto…-susurra con los labios a escasos centímetros de los de la chica.

Ella cierra las manos en su nuca y lo atrae hacia ella. Y James no se lo puede creer. Está besando a una de Séptimo.

---------------------------------

_En fin…_

_Hola a todas!!! Espero que os haya gustado este drabble. A mi se me hace gracioso, pero, como siempre, vosotras tenéis la última palabra xD_

_Y eso, corazones, que en el próximo capítulo veremos algo que, seguramente, tendréis ganas de ver._

_¿Qué puede hacer JameSi con un mapa en el que están impresas las almas de los Merodeadores? Especulaciones, por favor, vía review!_

_Os adoro!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	5. Gamberro

**Disclaimer:** _El personaje no me pertenece. Ninguno lo hace. Pero como robes un ápice de este fic, te mataré. Lo juro solemnemente._

_Muchísimas gracias a J0r, Zory, laura marina lovegood, Midey, Erised Black, MTBlack, Oo-LaVenDer-oO, ColibriBlack, nedia, Katurra, saralpp, lira21, chukii, sol potter black, Conny-hp, clau malfoy, Juu, sel, Hela Morrigan, Katt, ValPotter, mimig2, kelablack, paula217, IDALIA2209, faby, Lita Black, por los reviews en el chapter anterior._

_APB Productions..._

* * *

**Gamberro**

* * *

Las malas lenguas dicen que esas cosas son inherentes a la educación; pero los expertos dicen que el gamberrismo se lleva en la sangre.

James no está de acuerdo con ningunos, y al mismo tiempo, lo está con todos. Él no se considera gamberro; simplemente se considera _así_.

Es verdad que, a veces, solo por diversión, le escondía el chupete a Albus, o le cortaba una de las trenzas a Lily. Pero, no es malo. Y eso lo sabe, tanto él como el resto de su familia. Porque, aun que nunca se ha parado a pensarlo, en lo más hondo de sí mismo, sabe que mataría a alguien por el bienestar de sus hermanos. Porque es el mayor. Y tiene que cuidar a los pequeños.

Es algo que lleva impreso en la sangre, tal vez en los genes de Potter, o en la parte Weasley, que tampoco es que se quede corta.

Pero tiene, bajo esa responsabilidad que conlleva ser el mayor, una irresponsabilidad apabullante. Por eso está en la biblioteca de su casa, donde su hermano Albus se pasa más horas que en ningún otro lugar de la casa.

Porque hay algo que le llama poderosamente la atención. Como si lo estuviese llamando continuamente. El pergamino en blanco que su padre guarda en una urna de cristal. Nunca ha entendido qué tiene de especial, y su padre le dice que todos serán más felices si él no sabe lo que es.

Y James odia que nadie le ponga límites. Porque sabe que él mismo no los tiene. Así que levanta la urna, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, y, en la más completa oscuridad, vuelve a su cama, con el pergamino metido bajo la cintura del pijama.

Se sienta y echa un último vistazo por la ventana. Está nevando, pero el volverá a Hogwarts por la mañana, y, si; antes de irse, entenderá qué cojones pasa con ese mapa.

Lo despliega y lo examina a la luz de la vela que tiene en su mesita de noche. No entiende por qué su padre guarda con tanto celo un pergamino en blanco. Sabe –más bien se lo cuenta su instinto- que ese pergamino tiene algo. Un secreto. Tal vez.

-Vamos… vamos, ¿qué secretos ocultas?-susurra con vehemencia.

Y de repente, ante sus ojos, unas letras, finas y curvadas, empiezan a aparecer, de la nada.

_Vaya, vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí, pero si no es ni más ni menos que mi nieto…_

_No sé, Cornamenta, creo que es más guapo que tú. _Esta letra es más desigual, más difícil de leer.

_Creo que estáis asustando al pobre chico. _Una letra pulcra, muy parecida a la de Teddy.

_James, nosotros somos los Merodeadores. _Un cuarto tipo de letra, pequeña y apretada.

Traga saliva. Ese nombre no le dice nada. Al menos, no nada inmediato; pero el calor que siente en el estómago no puede ser nada bueno. Sabe, de alguna forma, que estaba predestinado a encontrar ese pergamino. A tenerlo.

-¿Y qué son los Merodeadores?.-su voz suena decidida. Nada de vacilaciones o dudas.

_Somos cuatro amigos, James, cuatro amigos que darían la vida los unos por los otros. Nos llamamos James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin._-Otra vez la primera letra.

-¿Abuelo?-la voz de James suena vacilante.

_Si, este capullo es tu abuelo, y, por lo que sé, tienes también mi nombre._-La letra desigual.

-¡Sirius!-dice James con una especie de emoción latiéndole en la garganta. -Papá me ha hablado mucho de ti.

_¿Y de mi no?.-_La letra de James de nuevo.

_Cornamenta, no seas celoso, anda…-_La letra que se parece a la de Teddy.

_No soy celoso._

-¿Para que sirve este pergamino?-la voz de James Sirius se vuelve imperante. Que discutan en otro momento.

_Es sencillo. Solo tienes que tener muchas ganas de saber cosas, de conocer secretos… y por supuesto, prometernos que tus intenciones no van a ser buenas_-La letra pequeña y apretada.

-Oh, vamos, ¿de verdad pensáis que siendo nieto de quien soy tengo buenas intenciones?-es lo que le dice siempre la abuela Molly. Que es tan gamberro como su abuelo James.

_¡Ese es mi chico!-_ La letra de su abuelo le hace sentir un escalofrío.

_¿Juras solemnemente que tus intenciones no son buenas?_- La letra de Sirius.

_Canuto, no creo que sea buena idea…-_La letra que se parece a la de Teddy.

_Oh, vamos, Lunático, no me jodas, tío._

James está seguro de que Lunático es el padre de Teddy.

_Te necesitamos, James, para que no se pierda nuestro legado_.- La letra pequeña y apretada de nuevo.

-Está bien.-una sonrisa que hace cuarenta y cinco años que no se ve en el mundo, cruza el rostro de James Sirius Potter. La misma sonrisa que tuvo su abuelo, James Potter, cuando se proclamaron oficialmente como Merodeadores.-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas, y que no dejaré que el legado de los Merodeadores desaparezca.

_Que así sea._- La letra de Remus.

_Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, James.-_La letra del abuelo.

_Y yo también…-_ la letra de Sirius.

_Ahora, eres oficialmente un merodeador, con todo lo que eso conlleva_.-La letra, de nuevo, pequeña y apretada.

James esboza una sonrisa, casi salvaje. El instinto le dice que, desde hace tanto tiempo, eso era lo que estaba esperando. Sabe que, pase lo que pase, ha nacido para ello.

Para ser el nuevo Merodeador.

* * *

Holaaaa, espero que os haya gustado. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que los exámenes me retuvieron en contra de mi voluntad. Dadle al go, chicas, dadle al go!

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	6. La niña de sus ojos

**Disclaimer: **_Este personaje no me pertenece, como ninguno del fic, salvo los elfos domésticos. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro._

_Muchísimas gracias a **kelablack**, laura marina lovegood, **Sumi Black**, Coniwy-pops, **MTBLac**k, J0r, Katurra, **hikaru2483**, Aury Lupin Potter, **lira21**, IDALIA2209, **Conny-hp**, Arcano, **ColibriBlack**, luna1415, **criss92**, carla, **fabyginny05**, Isilme, **Lita Black** y Phooka por los reviews en el drabble anterior. Todos los que se han enviado desde una cuenta logueada han sido contestados._

_A parte, he pedido una tabla en la comunidad **lunasytinta**, de livejournar, con James Sirius Potter, para tener una excusa para escribir más para este fic. Os avisaré cuando sean de tabla, pero no variarán en nada. Bueno, si, tal vez en los títulos. Por ejemplo, este será largo._

_Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a **Zory**, porque me apetecía._

_Nada más. Espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**La niña de sus ojos**

* * *

Se levanta y no mira el reloj. Le da bastante igual la hora que sea, de todas formas. Tiene hambre, y le importa más bien poco que esté prohibido bajar en plena madrugada a pedir comida a las cocinas.

Cuando el estómago de un Potter exige comida, es mejor dársela; de lo contrario, James sabe que despertaría a todo Gryffindor con sus rugidos, y sería un poco desagradable, la verdad.

Su hermana Lily ha adquirido la costumbre de llamarle Jamesi, porque dice que James era el abuelo, y Jimmy suena a imbécil. James considera que cualquier cosa suena a imbécil excepto James Sirius. Está orgulloso de su nombre, así como está orgulloso de su abuelo, y del padrino de su padre.

Cuando su padre les contó a él y a sus hermanos cómo había muerto su abuelo James, él se sintió lleno de orgullo. Su abuelo se convirtió en su héroe, y él adora llamarse como él. Y como Sirius, que murió como un héroe, protegiendo a su padre.

Y, aun que odia que le llamen Jimmy, Jamesi no le jode tanto. Porque se lo ha puesto Lily, y James está loco por su hermana. Pero no loco sexual o amorosamente. Ella, simplemente, es la niña de sus ojos. Es su hermana pequeña, a la que consiente, a la que cuida y a la que le lleva chocolate siempre que baja a pedir algo a las cocinas.

Cuando está ya frente al frutero pintado en un cuadro de la pared, le hace cosquillas y entra. Los elfos lo conocen, y él le dedica una sonrisa a Wynn, una elfina rubia que está coladita por él.

Luego llega Kerkus y le ofrece la bandeja de pastillas de chocolate de rigor, y luego aparece Gigly y le ofrece los bollitos de chocolate rellenos de más chocolate.

James come un poco de cada. Esos elfos saben cocinar casi tan bien como la abuela Molly, o puede que incluso mejor.

Cuando ya se ha pegado un atracón monumental, se recuesta contra el respaldo de la silla en la que Winn, con una mirada de adoración, lo ha sentado, y se lleva las manos a los insinuados abdominales, tragándose un eructo que podría hacer temblar al colegio entero.

Luego mira a Wynn y le dedica su sonrisa de depredador.

-Oye, Wynn, preciosa… ¿podrías darme un poco de chocolate para mi hermana Lily?

Y la elfina, todavía no ha él terminado de pedírselo, ya se lo tiene encima de la mesa.

James sonríe con ternura. Eso de que una elfina esté loca por él es todo un chollo. Se pone de cuclillas al lado de Wynn y deposita un beso entre su pelo rubio, haciendo que las pálidas mejillas de la elfina se vuelvan de un color escarlata intenso, parecido al color del pelo de su madre.

El camino de vuelta por los pasillos se le hace más corto que el de bajada. Tal vez porque tiene el estómago lleno, o tal vez porque su camita lo espera.

Sin embargo, nada más entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en lugar de irse a su dormitorio, coge carrerilla y sube por las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas. Para cuando se convierten en un tobogán, él ya está agarrado al pestillo de la puerta de las de primero; el dormitorio de su hermana Lily.

Entra en el dormitorio y se acerca a la cama de su hermana, que duerme al lado de la ventana. Se sienta a los pies de la cama de colcha roja, igual que la suya, y la mira, durmiendo.

No le importa que ella le llame Jamesi, porque cuando duerme parece un ángel. Cuando está despierta, lo parece todavía más. Es sencillamente adorable. Se pone de rodillas al lado de la cama y deja el chocolate sobre la mesita de noche. Luego deposita un beso en la frente de su hermana y se levanta para irse.

Ya puede irse a dormir tranquilo.

* * *

_¡Hola chicas! Espero que os haya gustado este drabble. Hasta ahora nunca me había centrado en las relaciones de JameSi con el resto de la humanidad. Y creo que ya va siendo hora._

_Para JameSi si hermana es la chica más importante del mundo. No porque esté enamorado de ella, que no es el caso, sino porque es pequeña, la vio crecer, y la quiere muchísimo._

_Eso._

_ Espero que os haya gustado. Muchos besos!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	7. Merodeador

**Disclaimer:**_ Jamesi no me pertenece tanto como a Rowling pero sí más que a la media. De todas formas, sabéis que no escribo esto con ánimo de lucro, así que no se os ocurra demandarme xD._

_Sé que llevo sin actualizar este fic desde el 24 de junio del año pasado, y no hay mucho que pueda decir en mi defensa, salvo que otros proyectos me han tenido absorvida, en verano el trabajo, en invierno la universidad, y una intenta hacer lo que puede._

_De todas formas, quiero daros las gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado un review en algún capítulo a lo largo de los seis (con este siete) retazos de la vida de James Sirius Potter._

_Espero que este os guste, y, la verdad, ya no os entretengo más. Los reviews están contestados, al menos los que enviasteis firmados. Las que no tengáis cuenta, si añadid el mail en el casillero correspondiente y os contestaré también._

_APB Productions presenta...

* * *

_

**Merodeador**_

* * *

  
_

Podría decirse que James Sirius Potter es un Merodeador.

Y lo es, ciertamente, porque tiene la sangre de James Potter y, además, su nombre, junto con el de Sirius Black.

Podría decirse que es un Merodeador por sufragio, ya que fueron ellos cuatro quienes, a través del Mapa del Merodeador, lo escogieron para su causa.

Podría decirse que lo es, porque su sonrisa es gamberra por iniciativa propia, y su madre Ginny dice que es clavadita a la que su difunto abuelo James tiene en las fotos que su padre tiene en un álbum. Podría decirse que lo es porque su abuela Molly, que conoció a su abuelo James y a su abuela Lily cuando era joven, dice que hasta su forma de caminar y moverse es clavadita a la del abuelo James.

Incluso podría decirse que hay algo en su forma de apartarse el flequillo, parte de su pelo rebelde, que le cae sobre los ojos, que recuerda a Sirius, y sería totalmente innato en él; casi como si el espíritu de, según su abuela Molly, el más guapo de los Merodeadores, se hubiese instalado en su forma de mirar a través del pelo a la gente, mientras sonría.

Podrían darse muchas razones, e incluso más, para decir que James Sirius Potter es un Merodeador.

Pero hay una razón mil veces más poderosa que esa para decirlo.

Jamesi, como lo llama su hermanita Lily, se levanta cada mañana con una sonrisa en los labios —la sonrisa que se parece demasiado a la de su abuelo, y que, como la suya, no tiene ningún tipo de buenas intenciones—, se aparta el flequillo de los ojos como, según su madre, habría hecho Sirius Black en su lugar, y baja de su dormitorio con la varita en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón, dispuesto a gastar unas tres o cuatro bromas antes de la primera clase. A los Slytherin, sobre todo a ellos.

Y no es que le caigan mal (al menos, no la mayoría), pero es como si toda su lógica lo llevase a hacerlo. Casi, casi como si estuviese programado para ello.

Y de poco importa que su hermano Al se lleve bien con Scorpius y sus amiguitos.

Son de Slytherin.

Y se van a tener que aguantar.

* * *

_  
_

_Eso es todo. Espero traer otra viñeta pronto. ¡Gracias por leerme!

* * *

  
_

**Thaly**


	8. Cualidades Inherentes

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes que aparecen en este drabble no me pertenecen ni por asomo. Son todos propiedad de la señora Joanne Kathleen Rowling, a la que todos le debemos TANTO. Y de la Warner, y demás. Sin embargo, como he sido la primera persona en escribir sobre James Sirius en el fandom español (os consta, estabais ahí en los inicios) voy a empezar a considerarlo un poquitín mío también :P_

_Yo, al igual que Jamesi, carezco de vergüenza, porque sólo eso podría explicar que haga casi dos años que no aparezco por aquí. Pero ni con esas me he olvidado de mis lectores, ni de mi chico favorito (después de Sirius xD) Así que aquí tenéis una nueva entrega del chico al que todas queremos mucho mucho._

_¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! Los iré contestando poquito a poco :)_

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Cualidades Inherentes**

* * *

Si hubiese que describir a James Sirius Potter con un solo adjetivo, probablemente hasta el lingüista más experimentado se quedaría mirándote con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber realmente qué contestarte.

Porque Jamesi es de esas personas a las que ni un adjetivo ni un ciento son capaces de hacer justicia.

Podríamos empezar, por ir en orden alfabético, por adorable. Porque sí, James es adorable cuando sonríe, con cara de angelito. Porque esa sonrisa de angelito y una mirada de cachorrillo indefenso de sus ojos castaños hacen que hasta la inamovible abuela Molly Weasley esboce un puchero enternecida, y diga algo así como "_este me desarma como hacía mi Bill"_.

Para seguir, con lo del orden y tal, podríamos llamarle buenazo. Porque joder, James Sirius Potter es el pedazo de pan más grande que ha parido madre. Porque aunque se encargue de esconderlo bajo quince kilos de travesuras por minuto, es capaz de recorrer medio castillo sólo para ir a buscarle un chocolate caliente a su hermanita. Que vale, que cuando llega de vuelta a Gryffindor el chocolate ya está frío. Pero para él, el "_Jamesi, eres el mejor"_, que le suelta su pequeña Lily, no tiene precio.

Llegados a este punto nos surge un dilema como Hogwarts de grande. ¿Carismatico o cariñoso? Eh ahí la cuestión. Carismático, desde luego, gana con creces, si me pides mi opinión. Tiene madera de líder. Tiene labia, logra que la gente lo siga con sólo una sonrisa y un par de palabras graciosas. A veces su padre dice en broma "_mi James tiene madera de heroe"_ y, Harry, cariño, no sabes hasta que punto tienes razón.

Y sabe ganarse miradas admiradas, sabe ganarse a la gente con un par de sonrisas. Sabe llevarlos a todos por donde él quiere. Y sobre todo, sabe salirse con la suya.

Así que, si hubiese que definirlo con un solo adjetivo, este empezaría por m, como mediodía. Empezaría por la m de las grandes amistades. Por la m de esperanza y valor. Por la m de luchar y vivir.

Por la m en la que todos estamos pensando.

Si a un lingüista le pidieses que te definiese a James Sirius Potter, sonreiría pagado de sí mismo y te diría que James Sirius Potter posee todas las cualidades para ser un Merodeador.

* * *

_Sé que se parece así un poquito al anterior, pero es que a veces necesito escribir cositas así para no perder el enfoque que pretendo darle al personaje. De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado, y que me lo hagáis saber (: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme! ¡Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!_

**Thaly**


End file.
